Princess Bubblegum
Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum (often called PB and occasionally Peebles or P-Bubs) is a main character in the series Adventure Time and first appeared in the animated short, she's also Finn the Human's girlfriend. Appearance Princess Bubblegum has light pink skin, long magenta-pink "bubblegum" hair and usually dresses in a puffy-sleeved flowing dark pink gown with pink trim at the sleeve, purple trim at the scoop-neck collar. Whenever she does any science experiments, she wears a lab coat, with her hair often tied, either up in a bun or a ponytail, otherwise let out like in her formal outfit. Usually, she wears something different than her original gown from episode-to-episode and her hair is commonly seen in different styles: *In "Slumber Party Panic," she wears a white lab coat and goggles over her regular dress. *In "Trouble in Lumpy Space," she wears a white, purple sleeved gown with pink and purple ruffles and purple flats for the Mallow Tea Ceremony. *In "The Duke," her skin turns green and she loses most of her hair. She wears a black suit filled with a certain type of candy milk, and later wears a purple striped tank top and white shorts. *In "What Have You Done?," she wears a fumigation suit along with her regular dress but later she puts on some sort of pink gloves. *In "The Other Tarts," she wears a yellow, orange, and pink dress resembling a tart. *In "The Real You," she starts off wearing white shorts, a yellow t-shirt with a red Rainicorn, pink sneakers, and white knee-socks. (She is shown also in this outfit in "Video Makers" and "Hug Wolf," when she makes a cameo appearance.) During her science BBQ she wears a white and blue, sharp shouldered "science suit". *In "Death in Bloom," she wears a ruffly fuchsia and magenta dress and later in the episode, after eating the Princess Plant, her hairstyle becomes a shorter, more sparkly style. *In "Susan Strong," she wears a light blue tutu with a light pink sweater and white flats. Her hair is worn in a beehive-like style. Later in that episode she wears a light blue dress with watercolor effects at the bottom, love heart sleeves, a blue belt with a lighter gem in it and a matching shocker with her hair down. *In "Go With Me," she wears a blue, off-the-shoulder dress, and later, a yellow nightgown with pink dots. She is seen wearing this night gown in many other episodes. *In "Video Makers," she wears a pink sweater with a hood, purple jeans, and pink flats. She also wears this outfit in "Lemonhope Part 1" and in "Elemental." When she's being filmed, she wears a white and gold gladiator dress and her hair in a multi-part ponytail with curls at the bottom and front. *In "Mortal Folly," she wears a purple and pink meditating outfit and at the very start of the episode she wears earrings with gems matching the one in her crown. *At the end of "Mortal Recoil" and in "Too Young", she is turned 13 and is shorter with a magenta and pink v-neck ball gown with a purple sash and short hair. *In "Wizard Battle," she wears a very puffy purple dress with a pink collar and pink high-heels. *In "What Was Missing," she wears a magenta dress with a pink and purple cropped cardigan or sweater, magenta shorts, and high pink boots. Later she puts on her rock shirt from Marceline on over this outfit. She also wears her hair back in this episode. This was the most-popular outfit in the series. *In "The Creeps", she wears a floor length pink sleeveless dress, a swan-shaped mask, and a long pearl necklace with matching earrings. Her hair is up in a beehive-like style. * In "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II," she wears a Christmas sweater over her regular outfit. *In "Goliad," she wears a pink and purple nightgown with her hair in a low ponytail. *In "Burning Low," she wears a short pink dress with purple ruffles at the top and purple high heels. Later in the episode, she wears a magenta dress with a dark stripe down the middle. She also appears to have her hair cut differently in this episode. *In "Lady & Peebles," she wears a pink snow parka and brown snow boots with a pink and purple "science suit" underneath. At the start of the episode she wears a purple sling bag. * In "You Made Me," she wears a pink shirt, pink bottoms, and purple flats. She wears her hair in a crown braid. *In "Reign of Gunters," she wears a pink gypsy dress, purple gladiator sandals, and gold hoop earrings. Her hair is cut shorter in this episode, and is more voluminous. *In "All the Little People," as a little person (after being dumped by little Finn), she wears a pink crop top, dark purple pants and magenta shoes. Her hair is tied into a bun. *In "All Your Fault," she wears a lab coat with some goggles. Her hair is in a simple pony tail. *In "The Great Bird Man," she wears a pink scuba diving suit. * mIn "The Suitor," she wears her lab coat with a pink and purple turtleneck sweatshirt underneath. Just like in "Goliad" she wears glasses. Part of her hair is in a bun while the rest of her hair hangs down to her shoulders. *In "Another Five More Short Graybles," she wears a blue night gown with pink spots on it in a grayble. *In "Wizards Only, Fools," she wears the same outfit as in "Time Sandwich." As a disguise she wears a bulky white suit with a very wide collar and a white and purple hat over her hair, which is cut in the same way as when she was 13. Under it she wears a green and yellow "science suit." Later she wears an orange prison outfit. At the end of the episode, she is seen again in the lab coat with her hair back to its usual length, although likely less than a day had passed. *In "Sky Witch," she wears a purple jacket over her rock shirt, pink pants, pink socks, and dark purple ankle boots. Most of her hair is tucked into her jacket, but a strand hangs out. She also wears blue earrings. *In "Too Old," she wears a pink jumpsuit and purple boots. Her hair is in a braid. * In "Earth & Water," she wears a fire proof suit when in the fire kingdom. *In "The Vault," her past self is wearing a brown dress, black boots, and her amulet. Her hair is in two ponytails each tied with a brown strip of fabric. Later in the episode when she was sleeping, she was shown to be wearing a white dress with some tattered parts. *In "Red Starved," when Finn tries to get her help by using his holo-pendant, part of her hair was shown to be tied in braids. Later in the episode, she was shown to be wearing a purple "science suit" and dark purple boots. *In "We Fixed a Truck," she wears a short white dress, black flats, and has shorter hair. *In "James," she wears a white full-body suit, and a pink one over it when outside the ship. *In "Apple Wedding," she wears a pink dress with a yellow flower on it as a broach. She also wears pink heels and her hair is waist-length. *In "Rattleballs," her past self wears a dark green dress similar to her brown one in "The Vault", a dark purple cloak, black boots, and her hair styled in a crown braid. In the same episode she wears a light grey dress with a silver colored belt, grey pants, brown boots, and a dark grey animal fur. Her hair is shorter and more voluminous, with two parts pulled in front and wrapped in brown fabric. *In "Breezy," she wears a turquoise-green dress with bits of red, dark pink and dark purple on it as well as a pair of headphones with her usual crown. Her hair is also depicted as waist-length. In Finn's imagination, she wears a pink dress with a purple cloak. Her hair is either cut short or pushed into her cloak. *In "James II," she wears a magenta shirt, light brown shorts, white socks, brown shoes, hat and a dark green bag. She has her hair tied in a "curly" bun. In addition to this, her thighs are shown to be thicker than usual, similar to Jungle Princess, as well as Fionna's. *In "Something Big," she wears a purple tank top, blue jeans, and blue & white shoes. Her hair is waist-length and more voluminous. * In "Princess Day," she wears a long-sleeved purple cardigan and her hair is in a short shoulder length style. *In "Nemesis," she wears a long-sleeved magenta dress with a purple belt and purple boots. Her hair is also more voluminous than usual and is waist-length. *In "Jake the Brick," she was seen wearing a purple cloth and pink dress underneath her lab coat and dark purple heels. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with some awesome high heels. Later in the episode, she wears a purple shirt depicting "I love bunny". *In "The Pajama War," she has short hair and wears a light blue pajama top with a picture of Timmy on it and purple pajama bottoms. *Later in "Hot Diggity Doom," she wears a white t-shirt, brown bottoms and blue slippers. * In "Have You Seen the Muffin Mess," she wears a lime feast top, purple joggers and her hair is in a pony tail. *In "Varmints," she wears a tucked-in beige, polo shirt with a breast pocket, blue jeans buckled high up the waist with a belt, olive brown boots, and her hair in a ponytail. She also wears a green and white hat which she loses during the episode. *In "Vamps About," she has shoulder-length hair and wears a striped shirt with shorts which she wears in pretty much all the stake episodes. *In "Scamps," she wears a thick purple top with a blue ribbon around her neck and some white shorts with pink boots. Her hair is shorter and wider. * In "The Thin Yellow Line," she wears a white shirt, a red skirt, black heels and later in the episode she wears a red blaster. Her hair is shorter and in a simple pony tail. Later in the episode there is a flashback by the Banana Guards when she wears a brown furry outfit and her hair is very curly. *In "Broke His Crown," she wears a purple top, skirt, belt, ribbon around her neck and pink boots. Her hair is normal length. *In "Don't Look," after Finn changed her she wears a green cap, a white t-shirt and some red flats. Her hair is very short. * In "Bun Bun," she wears a purple dress with ruffles, details at the bottom, a white part at the top and she also wears black boots. She has short hair with it at the back. Later in the episode she wears a lab coat, a white jumper under it, a blue shirt, black boots, and her hair is in a pony tail. *In "The Music Hole," she wears a blue night gown with white details and a green eye mask with eye details, later in this episode she wears a purple outfit with a green amulet and black flats. Her hair is in the same style as when she was younger but with an added pleet. *In "Wheels," she wears the same outfit as in "Princess Day" except with a lighter purple cardigan. *In "High Strangeness," she wears a red and gold blazer, a cream colored top, a red skirt and yellowish brown boots. *In "Jelly Beans Have Power," she wears blue shoes, black leggings, a white dress with a blue ribbon and her hair is the length of her back. *In "The Invitation," she wears the same outfit as in "Bonnie and Neddy". Later in this episode, she wears grey jeans, red shoes, a orange top with white details and a blue coat. *In Finn's dream in "Orb", she wears a cream colored sweater, purple dungarees, dark purple shoes, rimless glasses with her hair in a ponytail. *In "Elements," Patience St. Pim's mega-spell had turned her into a giant, immobile, tower-like being that has completely engulfed her whole castle with only a face, and movable arms. This makes her look like the Mother Gum due to the long bits of gum and the color of the entirety of the tower which is the same color as her hair. She still wears her normal crown in this form. She remains this way until "Skyhooks II". Personality While Princess Bubblegum is typically kind, good-hearted and well-mannered, she can be very temperamental and has shown a malicious aspect of her personality whenever she is crossed. She was willing to break into and search the King of Ooo's blimp for evidence to support her suspicions against him, believing him to be a fraud, and went as far as to arrests him and several others in an effort to silence him; however she released them within an hour after seeing the love between Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig. She also displays a non-hesitant willingness to torture Ice King after he unintentionally infects the Candy Kingdom with a Freezer Burn Flu and refuses to assist her in curing them by screaming voluntarily. However, in this case, she does understand what she was attempting to do was wrong, and cries in stress and guilt when Finn exposes this. Even with her kind disposition, her moral code is not as strict as Finn's and there are also hints of a darker aspect of her personality. For example, she was shown randomly cutting the limbs off of tiny round creatures with scissors and reattaching them in different places when Finn sneaks in, although the creatures show no pain and seem perfectly happy to be reconfigured.16 Princess Bubblegum was also willing to resort to sabotage and forced sacrifice in order to survive. Her humor is also morbid and inappropriate at times, such as when Finn picks up a paralysis poison and she says, "That's paralyzing potion, Finn! Don't touch it, or it'll paralyze you forever!" and then giggles.18 There were also skeletons cuffed to the walls in a hidden chamber of her castle. Bubblegum also adores the people of her kingdom and puts their safety above all else. In her dedication, she sometimes drives herself to exhaustion with her tasks. She is also a rational thinker with skepticism towards magic, labeling it as "scientific principles presented like mystical hoodoo." She also claims that "all magic is science," and Wizards just don't know what they're doing so they call it magic. She seems to regularly organizes and attends events and showpieces such as scientific conferences, parties, and talent shows. When she regressed to being 13-years-old, she exhibits a playful attitude and a willingness to perform pranks with Finn. Just before Princess Bubblegum is returned to her normal age she mentions that she enjoyed temporarily being 13 because she was free from the responsibilities that came with being ruler of the Candy Kingdom and that she could act like a kid again. In Princess Bubblegum's own words, being thirteen was "bloobalooby," while being 18 was "plop-dumps and waggle-sags." After the events surrounding her age regression, Bubblegum began to feel very vulnerable, and, as she considers the possibility of living forever not yet scientifically possible, she makes a clone-Sphinx of herself named Goliad. She also begins exhibiting strong authoritarian behavior, as she starts spying on all her subjects, and begins taking more assertive actions from then onwards. Furthermore, her worry about the fate of the Candy Kingdom in the event of her demise has led her to perform questionable acts and become more of a pragmatic character; evident in her consistent surveillance on anything that could be a threat (e.g. Flame Princess). Despite the moral ambiguity of her actions, they are motivated by her desire to protect, if taken to potentially paranoid levels. This could be best seen when Flame Princess called her a 'bad person' for her actions and Princess Bubblegum was visibly hurt, showing that she hadn't intended to be malicious. Trivia *She will meet McQueen and his team in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Adventure Time. *She is voiced by Hynden Walch, who also did Starfire. *She is the sister of Neddy. Gallery VGM's PB Poster.png CAC0D17E-3F30-41A5-8356-CFF173FE0E96.png|Princess Bubblegum as a 13-year-old Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:PRINCESSES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Non-Disney princesses Category:False Antagonist Category:Adventure Time characters Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Team Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Characters voiced by Hynden Walch Category:Royalty Category:Riders Category:Heroines Category:Sisters Category:Inventors Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Scientists Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:TV Show Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Power Rangers Category:Singing Heroines Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Cartoon Pals Adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Heroines Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Princesses Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Female Characters